


Finger Promises and Changing Nothing

by thepizzasitter



Series: Strut Verse [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: A series of related oneshots, Angst, Betty is trying to cope and succeeding, Bruce & Hulk Interaction, Bruce Feels, Bruce Has Issues, Fluff, M/M, Protective Hulk, Saving the World, Science Boyfriends, Strut Verse, Supportive Avengers, Tony Feels, Tony Has Issues, Tony fears the worst and lashes out, and Bruce is ready to crumple to the floor, and somehow they make it work, two dorks falling in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepizzasitter/pseuds/thepizzasitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Betty sniffled for a moment before she held up her other index finger to connect with his. The Avengers watched their ritual, started right after Bruce transformed for the first time. And Bruce was glad they were there. He was more than glad that Tony was there. He was leaving everything of a past life behind, and about ten seconds after Betty left, he was going to need Tony to hold him for a few minutes. Or days. He had absolute faith that Tony would." There is nothing they would change, because in the end, they know who they can lean on. And that's incredible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finger Promises and Changing Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to "Change Nothing" by Jessica Sanchez.

Tony really should have seen this coming.

 _Maybe I need to replace 'genius' in 'genius-billionaire-playboy-philanthropist' with something more self-deprecating._ He thought, angrily hurling the screwdriver he'd been working on against the far wall. It was a testament to how far away he was from a true Sonic Screwdriver that it shattered easily with the small force he'd put into the throw. Fuck it, becoming a Time Lord wannabe could wait.

He stormed out of the lab to stomp upstairs to the sight he knew would greet him once he got there. Betty Ross sat close— _far, far too close_ —to Bruce on the black sofa in the main living room, talking to him. _More like trying to persuade him._ The others were attempting to stay out of the way, even though it was lunch time, quietly rummaging through the fridge. Or, everyone but Thor was quiet. Thor's absolute quietest still generally sounded like a room full of people. And every single one of them was eavesdropping on the conversation taking place in the other room.

"Little bitch comes in here like she fucking owns the place," Clint muttered, and Tony almost ran forward to embrace him. Natasha, who stood spreading mustard on a piece of bread—perhaps one day, Tony would have the balls to make some sort of snide comment about 'making a sammich', but today was not that day—didn't say anything, but glared in Betty's general direction. Steve frowned when he saw Tony walk in, and patted him sympathetically on the shoulder while Thor pressed his lips together to prevent himself from saying anything untoward, since it would be heard by everyone…including Betty.

"—and I just don't see why you can't come live with me now that everything has calmed down," said woman beseeched her former lover. It was over half a year since Loki had tried to take over the world, and the Avengers were brought to the public's attention. Eight months, and only now did Betty Ross, Bruce's ex-girlfriend and daughter of Bruce's longest standing tormentor, come to collect what she had deemed as hers. Tony snorted. _As if._ He wasn't a generous person, by any stretch of the imagination, and he had finally gotten what he wanted. _Needed_ , his mind reminded him. And he couldn't tell himself otherwise. He needed Bruce like he needed air. Like protons need electrons. And Betty Ross could go to hell if she thought she could put her paws on his things. Namely the couch. But once it got past _things_ and she went for his _lover_ …he would send her to Hell himself.

"—really important reason that I can't, Betty. This goes beyond your father now. I have…friends and a team here and responsibilities and a really great lab—"

Inhaling deeply, he used the breathing exercises he watched Bruce do often to keep his anger at a manageable level. Now would not be a good time to call his Iron Man suit and blast Bruce's ex from the top of the tower. He nodded firmly, letting himself look at the man she focused her attention on. Bruce was fidgeting more than usual, his hands wringing themselves, but his eyes stayed trained on hers. Tony couldn't tell if this was good or bad. Bruce didn't look him in the eye for more than a few seconds until two months after they started their relationship. He tried to remind himself that Bruce had known Betty for a long time, and so of course he would look her in the eye. Not because he felt more comfortable with her or was going to leave Tony or anything like that.

The only time Bruce's eyes left hers was to look once towards Tony. Betty seemed oblivious to their audience, but Bruce had always known the feeling of eyes on him. He glanced over at Tony, before his eyes darted away nervously. Tony felt a spike of anger rise in him. He didn't know if it was directed at Bruce or Betty or himself, but it wasn't pleasant and anger had _always_ made him do stupid things.

He sauntered towards the other room, brushing off Steve who tried to grab his arm, and stood before the pair on his couch. "Miss Ross," he drawled lazily, as if addressing her was a barely concealed annoyance (which it was). "I'm afraid I'm going to have to pull Bruce away for a bit. It's sort of tradition on Wednesday afternoons for the Avengers to have lunch together." _Not a lie._ "I can call Miss Potts to escort you to the door. Consulting hours are between eight and five every other Thursday, so if you'd like to come back next week, you're welcome to." _Ha, as if I'm letting you back in, bitch._ He gave a smile that was more of a grimace and looked to Bruce, who had his head down and a blush staining his cheeks. A small part of Tony warned him to stop now, but he squished that voice as quickly as it started protesting. "And Bruce promised to help me get some things up," he paused for that to settle in. "You know, shelves and stuff in the lab." He restrained his grin when Bruce's blush went deeper and made a small noise of distress.

There was momentary quiet before Betty made a much louder sound of distress. More like a screech. _Smart cookie, she caught the innuendo_. " _Him! He's_ the 'important reason' you can't come back with me?"

And just like that, everyone in the room went silent. Like the calm before the storm, as Betty studied Bruce's downcast face and his jittery hands. Tony immediately had an inkling of a feeling he might have just made a mistake.

"I—I don't—I..." Bruce stammered, before ending in a quiet murmur. "Yes. He…Tony is the reason. More than reason enough." His words sent a shiver up Tony's spine. This time, the spike of anger that went through him was _definitely_ at himself. God, was he so fucked up that he thought Bruce would just walk away? The insecurity that plagued him rushed to greet him with open arms. He deliberately pushed it back down. Betty was far better suited, though it galled him to admit it, but that wasn't how Bruce worked. Tony liked to joke and threw words around like 'mating for life', but it wasn't until now that he realized _just how true_ that was for Bruce. His chest clenched painfully at the resigned look on Bruce's face. "Look Betty, you're amazing and wonderful, and I _did_ love you once, but we both know how much you…hate the Other Guy. And…and your fear of him not only makes him angry, it makes it harder for _me_ to accept him—" he was cut off.

"That's because you _shouldn't_ accept him! You shouldn't have to!" she half-shouted, and Tony nearly rushed forward to push her away when Bruce winced. "I have a great research team at my labs; you could come back and we can work on a cure together. Isn't that what you want?"

Tony hated silence. He liked any kind of noise: the thrumming of machines, the ebb and flow of voices in the background, the television or music playing quietly. But silence was dangerous, because it pushed every abhorrent and frightening thought to the forefront of his mind. And right now, in this tense silence, his mind pulsed and his heart ached with the same question. _Isn't that what you want?_ He had worked _so hard_ to make Bruce see how treasured he was, how much Tony adored and admired him and how _Ican'tlivewithoutyou_. Tony was long past obsession, past love, and edging into the realm of worshipping the ground Bruce walked on. The physicist knew him like none other; could good naturedly jest with him without making Tony feel inadequate, could tell when Tony went into various moods, could soothe the constant rush of thoughts in his head. He was everything to Tony, and the Hulk was a part of that. He told Bruce what Hulk did when they were in various battles, and the Hulk's progress in the way of self-control never failed to make Bruce smile hopefully. He and the Big Guy had conversations and Hulk had told him how good he was for Bruce. _"Tiny Tin Man make Bruce happy. Bruce happy make Hulk happy."_ And damn, if that wasn't the giant green rage monster's blessing, then he didn't know what was. He had crowed for a week about being right when he said Hulk was like Bruce's guardian. Bruce had grinned for that entire time and kissed him at every turn. The joy that was in his eyes as he realized that perhaps, just maybe, he didn't have to suppress Hulk, or destroy himself, or stay away from people anymore…

That joy could be snuffed out with Betty's words. _Isn't that what you want?_

"Not…not anymore."

Betty sucked in a breath the same time Tony's rushed out. Bruce glanced up to him, then towards the rest of the team, standing awkwardly in the kitchen, all pretense of making lunch abandoned. "I-I don't… _want_ to get rid of Hulk anymore. He saved Tony, and he's saved me more times than I can count. He…helps now." Tony could see him gain confidence in his words. "He knows he's part of the team, and that he can count on Steve to give him clear direction when he would be otherwise smashing everything in sight, he knows Thor will spar with him without cowering in fear. Natasha will not hesitate to confront him and talk him down when he gets too wild, Clint will bring him Burger King if I get pissed because I'm hungry, and Fury tolerates him, which is more than most normal humans can say." He smiled slightly as he looked at each member in turn, and they all grinned at the mention of Fury. He hesitantly looked over to Tony, who's heart raced at the calm, serene devotion and the fiery, all-consuming love that mixed in Bruce's expression. He tried to look away, but Bruce's even gaze held him there. _He's so beautiful…_

"And that's all amazing, and weirdly wonderful, just like you Betty, but Tony…Tony does all these things and more. He makes sure I know my worth, as more than my value as a scientist or a 'giant green rage monster'. He knows me inside and out and can make me laugh harder than I thought I was capable of anymore. Tony was never afraid of the Hulk, even when he had reason to be. He loves me even though I'm drawn in and a complete nerd, and I know…that he's always going to stick with me. Betty," he looked back to her, and there was sadness, but firm resolution in his face. "That is more than you are capable of giving me, and I will never blame you for it, because I can't give _you_ what you need. I wish I could Betty, you know that. But…Tony is who _I_ need, and I like to think that the feeling is mutual." He smiled softly at his lover for a moment before abruptly standing and helping a stunned Betty to her feet. "If…if you don't hate me, I'd like to send you an email with all the research I've complied on Hulk. Maybe it will make sense when you see it. I know I didn't believe it at first." He shrugged self-deprecatingly, and guided her towards the door. "But maybe it would be a good idea if we leave it at this. I don't think—" he cut himself off, and Tony knew he was holding onto his last vestiges of control so that he could say goodbye to Betty.

When they reached it, Tony watched with no jealousy as Bruce pulled his ex into a hug. If anyone ever asked if he was touched at Bruce's gentle words to someone who had wounded him when she left, Tony would deny it vehemently. He had a reputation after all. But in the privacy of his own body, he could feel his heart swelling with affection and pride for his lover. Bruce was truly miles ahead of him, regardless if he realized it or not. "I'm really sorry, Betty. If I could have given you the happiness you more than deserve, I would have." He could see her eyes watering, and he hoped maybe she would understand. "Make a promise?" he asked, raising his index finger in a gesture that was long established between them, and lost on almost everyone in the room. The tears in her eyes started to overflow and she hitched a sob before nodding and linking her finger with his and leaned her forehead against his chest, muffling her crying. "Solemnly swear you'll find someone who loves you more than anyone in this world or any other. My terms are that he would give his life for yours in a heartbeat, he gives you the family you always wanted, and that he _geeks out_ over your love of cell theory," he said quietly, with a small chuckle.

Betty sniffled for a moment before she held up her other index finger to connect with his. The Avengers watched their ritual, started right after Bruce transformed for the first time. And Bruce was glad they were there. He was more than glad that Tony was there. He was leaving everything of a past life behind, and about ten seconds after Betty left, he was going to need Tony to hold him for a few minutes. Or days. He had absolute faith that Tony would. He smiled and concentrated on breathing in and out for a moment before Betty spoke.

"Solemnly swear you'll be happy no matter where you end up. My terms are that if it is a place that brings you happiness, it is _really_ warm and there is a surplus of yoga mats in your house. If it is a job, it has to be science-y and something that won't work you to death. If it is a person…" she looked over at Tony with a mixture of accusation, acceptance, and pleading. "Then that person _has_ to be intellectually matched, _has_ to accept every part of you, and _has_ to value and love you above himself. If he can't do that, I won't forgive him. He won't like me when I'm angry."

Bruce laughed, nodding and kissing her knuckles. "I solemnly swear," they both said together, before breaking the links of their fingers and Bruce stepped away. Betty wiped her eyes and turned towards the door, breathing in heavily and exhaling on a shaky smile when she opened it. "Be happy, Bruce."

She shut the door, and he half-extended a hand towards the door. "I will be Bets. Thank you." The sound of his steady breathing was the only sound for a little while.

"Tony…" he whispered finally, the first notes of panic and heartache cracking in his voice. He immediately felt arms wrap around him and draw him into the familiar smell of Tony's cologne and spicy lab chemicals and metal. The soft hum of the arc reactor soothed the rapid overtaking of emotions and he could vaguely hear Tony telling the others to let them be until JARVIS informed them otherwise.

They disappeared into the Green Room, and he let the rage and anguish flow for a few hours.

xXx

They sat on their bed, against the headboard with Bruce's head against the juncture of Tony's neck and shoulder. Bruce didn't think he would ever re-hydrate after the waterworks that he didn't have the heart to be embarrassed about. "Thank you," he rasped, voice still hoarse from the Hulk's angry roars in the Green Room. Tony's hand came up across his chest to brush at the dried tear tracks on the scientist's face.

"Nothing to thank. Should've left well-enough alone; I should know you can handle yourself," Tony sighed, annoyed at himself. This was his fault, and _fuck_ he hoped that he never had to experience Bruce that upset ever again. Just thinking about it made his heart hurt more than the shrapnel did.

"No, it was good you pushed it. She…wouldn't have given up if she didn't hear it from me. And that's a total coward's answer… _I_ wouldn't have given up if I didn't tell _myself_." He laughed tiredly for a moment. "Tony, for geniuses, we can be _really_ stupid. It sounds weird, but the fact that you got upset when she got here made me think 'What if the situation was reversed?' I know how much you love me, I guess I just didn't know how irrevocably mutual the feeling is." Tony smiled into Bruce's curls. "Seeing Betty…she matters a lot to me. And I looked at you, and it was like not seeing a hurricane coming at you. It shocked me, how little she mattered compared to you. All I could think was 'how did I not notice this?'" Tony laughed now, leaning down to press their lips together for a few moments. "I love you," Bruce murmured against his lips. Tony pulled back, smiling softly.

"I love you, too. Not gonna let girl cooties get in my way." He hesitated for a moment. "What if you could change it? If you could alter how things went, what would you change?"

Bruce looked at their twined hands somberly for a moment. "Does the outcome always lead to us?"

"Not if you believe in Schrodinger's Cat."

"Then…" Bruce brought his hand up to draw Tony back down for another kiss. He closed his eyes and linked their fingers—all of them—together. "I would change nothing."


End file.
